The Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP) is a multicenter, randomized, masked clinical trial designed to determine the long-term effects of three daily treatments for mild to moderate childhood asthma: Budesonide, Nedocromil and placebo. Each participant used a short-acting bronchodilator (Albuterol) as needed. One thousand forty-one (1041) children (31% ethnic minorities), ages 5-12 years at screening, participated. The primary outcome measure is lung growth as indicated by FEV1 over a 5-6 year period. Differences between treatment groups with respect to airway hyperresponsiveness, morbidity, physical growth and development, and psychological growth and development, was also assessed. Recruitment for this study began in December 1993 and concluded in June 1995. The Baltimore CAMP study group recruited 128 children (59% male, 21% minorities). The treatment phase of the protocol concluded in October 1999. This study is under overall supervision of a coordinating center (Johns Hopkins University School of Hygiene and Public Health), and a Data Safety Monitoring Committee, which reports to the NHLBI. Efforts under this protocol were aimed at three objectives: 1) data collection at three visits per year as described by the protocol; 2) intermittent contact with all subjects to reinforce good study procedures, compliance with daily medication taking and diary recording and attendance at scheduled visits; and 3) management by phone and visit of asthma flares, including interaction with pediatricians and other primary care givers.